L'annuaire de promo
by Takinza
Summary: Une fille d'une nuit impossible à se sortir de la tête. Heureusement pour Sirius, c'est un annuaire de promo qui va lui sauver la mise.


Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR, sauf la petite histoire et le personnage de Sophie

**L'annuaire de promo**

Takinza

Le soleil perce à travers les lourds rideaux marron de la chambre, éclairant faiblement la chambre. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'une chambre d'hôtel. Les vitres sont sales, la tapisserie de mauvais goût, et la moquette est miteuse.

Le silence règne, à peine troublé par les respirations lourdes et profondes des dormeurs. Deux corps nus, enlacés, à demi cachés par les draps rapiécés du lit.

La respiration change, se fait plus légère, et bientôt, un des deux corps se met à bouger.

Emergeant lentement, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, Sophie sort des bras de son amant. Hébétée, elle regarde autour d'elle. Repérant ses vêtements jetés pêle-mêle tout autour du lit, elle s'extrait du lit pour les récupérer et commencer à les enfiler.

Dans le lit, la respiration de l'amant change également. Poussant un grognement sourd, celui-ci se retourne sur le ventre, enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller et tend le bras pour attirer sa compagne à lui. Mais au lieu de la chaleur et du moelleux d'un corps, son bras ne rencontre que les draps, l'arrachant définitivement au sommeil. Ses yeux désormais bien ouverts se posent alors sur la jeune femme.

Elle est belle. Ou du moins, il la trouve belle. Pas vraiment son style habituel pourtant. Les petites brunes moelleuses ne prennent, en général, pas le chemin de son lit, mais plutôt celui de son cœur. Celle-ci devait avoir quelque chose en plus.

Ses yeux avides glissent sur ce corps offert quelques heures auparavant. Les fesses sont rondes, la taille bien dessinée, les seins ronds, et lourds, le ventre mou, mais tellement appétissant. Des sensations lui reviennent. Sa peau frémissante sous ses mains, la douceur d'un sein sous sa bouche, sa chaleur et sa moiteur autour de lui, sa peau claquant contre la sienne, leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant.

L'esprit encore plein de leurs ébats, ses yeux continuent à errer, jusqu'à atteindre son visage. Les yeux sont sombres, presque noirs, le nez droit et fin, la bouche pâle, les pommettes hautes, le tout encadré par une masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Face à lui, Sophie le regarde en souriant en coin, creusant une fossette sur sa joue, ce qui vient adoucir ce visage froid et dur. Les yeux sont rieurs, et d'une main, elle tente d'arranger sa tignasse.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pas vrai, Black ?

- Et bien, il se pourrait que je n'ai pas retenu ton nom quand tu as dû me le dire cette nuit.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné mon nom, tu n'en avais normalement pas besoin, mais c'est donc bien ce que je dis, tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

- Ah. Et donc, d'après toi, je devrais ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Black, je ne vais pas en faire une dragoncelle. A un de ces jours, peut être !

- Attends ! Dis-moi qui tu es ! Ou donne-moi un indice !

- Au revoir, Black !

La porte se referme sur la jeune femme, laissant le beau Sirius Black en plan, seul dans le lit. Son esprit se met au travail. Qui est-elle ? Rapidement, il passe en revu les femmes qu'il côtoie, mais aucune ne ressemble à celle qui vient de le quitter. Alors, il passe à la liste des filles qu'il a connu à Poudlard. Après tout, il a quitté le collège à peine plus d'un an auparavant. Mais rien. Qui peut bien être cette fille ? Et surtout, comment et où peut il la revoir ?

Car déjà, l'envie de la voir, de la sentir prés de lui se fait sentir. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti cette envie.

Quelques semaines ont passé, et malgré tout ce temps, Sirius n'est toujours pas parvenu à se sortir la jeune femme de l'esprit. Une ou deux fois, en sortant du bureau des aurors, ou sur le chemin de traverse, il a cru la voir, de loin. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Parfois aussi, c'est juste une odeur dans un couloir du ministère, dans un ascenseur. Ce parfum envoûtant qui lui rappelle les cheveux de la belle sous ses doigts, la texture de la peau de son cou sous ses dents.

Aujourd'hui, il a rendez vous chez James et Lily, pour boire un verre avec le reste des maraudeurs. Bien qu'il passe déjà la plupart de son temps chez les Potter, ou au boulot avec James, il faut reconnaître que c'est toujours un plaisir de faire ces petites soirées. Il y retrouve presque l'ambiance de Poudlard, où les maraudeurs se retrouvaient le soir prés le cheminée de la salle commune. C'est toujours avec nostalgie qu'il repense à cette époque pas si lointaine mais pourtant révolue.

Penché sur un dossier (une histoire de vol de nain de jardin, quoi de plus passionnant?), il n'entend pas son meilleur ami approché.

- Hey Sirius !

- James ! Evite d'arriver comme ça derrière moi, sans prévenir !

- Héhé, espèce de trouillard !

- Pff, rien à voir.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te passionnait au point de ne pas m'entendre arriver ?

- Une histoire de nain de jardin…

- Ah ! Mr Pilgree a encore perdu monsieur Pointu ?

- Monsieur Pointu ?

- Oui, le nom du fameux nain de jardin. Oubli cette affaire Sirius, ce type perd son nain toutes les semaines. Le chef ne sait plus à qui confier l'affaire, mais comme il est obligé de la traiter, ben… il finit par la refiler aux bleus.

- Super.

- Bon, tu viens toujours ce soir ?

- Evidemment. D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller, j'me disais qu'on pouvait partir ensemble.

Abandonnant le dossier de Mr Pilgree sur son bureau, Sirius attrape sa cape, et entraîne son ami hors du ministère. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sont devant la maison de Potter, à Godric's Hollow.

A peine entré, Lily l'accueille avec un grand sourire, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Sirius se gonfle de joie. Lily a fait de lui son frère et son ami. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'accueille de la sorte, Sirius réalise qu'il a une vraie famille, la meilleure qu'il pouvait souhaiter.

Encombrée par son ventre désormais bien rond, elle embrasse son mari, puis attrape la main de Sirius pour l'entraîner vers le salon, où elle le fait assoir dans un fauteuil. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait ensuite venir deux verres plein de jus de citrouille de la cuisine. Alors seulement, elle s'assoit dans le canapé, tout contre James, et pousse un long soupir d'aise. Rapidement, son babillage se fit entendre.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi Sirius?

- Hum? quoi?

- Tu n'a rien écouté!

- Désolé Lil', j'étais dans la lune.

- J'ai bien vu. Tout va bien Sirius?

- Evidemment que tout va bien. Pourquoi?

- Et bien... tu es souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps. Et... James m'a dit que... que tu ne sortais plus en ce moment. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

- Non, non, tout vas bien. Bon, et Remus et Peter, ils arrivent quand?

- D'un moment à l'autre. Tiens, les voilà je crois.

Comme annoncé, les deux derniers maraudeurs font leur entrée dans la jolie maison des Potter. A peine installé, Peter brandit alors devant lui un épais livre de cuir rouge.

- Les copains, je suis passé par Poudlard avant de venir, pour récupérer un exemplaire de notre annuaire de promo!

- ça y est, ils sont arrivés?

- Vas-y Peter, ouvre le qu'on voit un peu!

Avec impatience, le jeune homme soulève la couverture. Sur la première page s'étale le blason de Poudlard, orné des quatre animaux symboliques, de sa célèbre devise "Draco nunquam titillandus". Avec émotion, il tourne la page, et enfin s'étendent sous leurs yeux avides les photos de leurs camarades de promotion.

- Héhé, regarde Paddy, celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de ton tableau de chasse?

- Hum? Ah oui, peut être. Et celle ci aussi. Et celle là. Et je crois que celle là également.

- Tiens, Lily! Enfin une qui ne faisait pas partie de tes conquêtes.

- L'uniforme t'allait vraiment bien. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque.

- Sirius, t'es mon ami, mon frère, mais si tu regardes encore ma femme comme ça, je d'avada kedaverise sur place.

Et sous les rires de la bande, les pages se tournent, leur attention s'arrêtant parfois sur un visage connu, ami ou ennemi, les commentaires allant bon train.

- Peter, attends!

- Quoi?

- Reviens à la page d'avant.

- Mais y'avait rien d'intéressant!

- Reviens je te dis!

Et sous l'œil bougon de son ami, Sirius tend la main et les ramène à la page précédentes. Frénétiquement, ses yeux cherchent ce qui a attiré son regard. Enfin, ils accrochent une photo en particulier. Agrippant le livre à deux mains, il le rapproche de son visage et scrute la miniature.

Le nez est fin, le visage dur, les pommettes hautes. Elle ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux sombrent brillent d'un éclat de malice. Ses cheveux sont longs, et bruns. Et sur le col de son uniforme, s'étend discrètement un liseré vert.

Sous la photo, l'encadré indique: Sophie McKinnon.

Lentement, le jeune homme rend le livre à son ami impatient, et sous l'œil curieux du reste de la bande, il justifie son geste.

- J'ai... j'ai croisé cette fille l'autre jour, elle semblait me connaître mais je ne la recasais pas.

Feignant de s'intéresser à la page suivante, il ignora totalement le regard suspicieux de la jeune Mrs Potter.

Et pendant que ses amis reportent à nouveau leur attention sur le livre, Sirius songe. Un mot raisonne dans son esprit. Sophie. Sophie. Elle a coupé ses cheveux, mais c'est la même. D'ailleurs, les cheveux mi-longs lui vont mieux. Surtout quand ils sont ébouriffés. Surtout après une nuit de sexe. Surtout quand c'est sa main à lui qui est responsable de leur état.

Du peu qu'il a pu voir de son buste sur la photo, elle était plus fine alors... moins voluptueuse. Un sourire fleurit au coin de ses lèvres. Il revoit cette chair blanche, toute en douceur, toute en rondeur. Et il revoit sa main avide, ses lèvres assoiffées partir à la découverte de ces courbes généreuses.

Soudain, il reçoit un coup sec dans le tibia, le sortant de sa rêverie. D'un signe de tête, Lily lui demande de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Donnant comme excuse à James qu'elle va préparer l'apéritif avec l'aide de Sirius, elle l'entraîne à l'écart.

Avec douceur, elle le fait assoir à la table de la cuisine et lui sert un verre de fire whisky, avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Ses yeux fixent alors les siens et le silence se fait.

Dans un premier temps, rien ne bouge. Se scrutant l'un l'autre, en silence. Puis, après quelques minutes, Sirius agrippe le verre et le vide d'une traite, avant de grimacer en sentant l'alcool descendre dans sa gorge. Et toujours face à Lily, il baisse les yeux, fixant son verre vide. En face de lui, Lily attend, patiemment. Elle sait qu'il finira par parler. Elle le connaît par cœur. Beaucoup disent que Sirius est un être compliqué. Mais en réalité, il avait un fonctionnement très simple... et juste différent.

- C'est la fille de la photo. Sophie McKinnon. Je les croisé l'autre jour, en soirée. Je savais pas qui elle était. Je ne me souviens même pas comment je l'ai rencontré dans cette boîte. Je sais juste que quand je me suis réveillé et que je les vu en train de s'habiller pour partir, j'ai pas eu envie qu'elle parte. Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée, mais je me souviens de la nuit que j'ai passé avec elle. Et c'était... inoubliable. Elle est inoubliable. La preuve, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir du crâne.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Va la retrouver.

- T'es pas folle? Je suis sur qu'elle m'a ensorcelé. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Digne d'une Serpentard.

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries Lil'! Cette fille m'a roulé! Elle savait qui j'étais, elle se souvenait de moi! Et elle savait aussi que je ne me souvenais absolument pas d'elle. Je suis sur qu'elle m'a jeté un sort, probablement de la magie noire.

- Et dans quel but?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je n'ai pas voulu d'elle à l'école... ou de sa copine. Et qu'elle se venge en me rendant fou d'elle. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une raison pour m'ensorceler? C'est une Serpentard!

- Moi je me souviens d'elle.

- Quoi? C'est vrai? Comment était-elle? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle?

- Elle était gentille, et discrète. Elle évitait de se mettre sur votre chemin, pour ne pas subir vos foudres. Et non, tu n'as jamais reçu ses avances. Quand à ses amis, ils n'étaient pas des plus fidèles. Juste des camarades de promo. Elle était douée en potion. Et elle avait pris Etude des moldus en option, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connue. Elle m'a demandé des conseils pour un devoir.

- C'est quand même un Serpent. Et les McKinnon sont des sang-pur pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

- Sirius, tu es stupide.

- Au contraire, je crois que j'ai l'esprit très clair.

- Ben alors! Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux? On vous attend nous!

- J'arrive James. Sirius... elle s'est barrée. Elle a bosse dans une herboristerie sur le chemin de traverse. Alors ne fais pas de conneries.

- Qui s'est barré? Pourquoi Paddy ferait des conneries? Dites, de quoi vous parlez?

- Jamie, mon amour, laisse parler les grandes personnes.

- Mais déjà Sirius est reparti dans le salon, un sourire factice collé sur les lèvres.

Et sous les rires des cinq amis, la soirée se poursuit, et se termine dans la bonne humeur.

Cette nuit là, longtemps après sa conversation avec Lily, Sirius est étendu dans son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux fixant le plafond. Lorsqu'il les ferme, c'est son visage qu'il voit, son corps offert. Mais lorsqu'il les laisse ouvert, ses autres sens se réveillent. Et ce sont ses soupirs qu'il entend, sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. C'est sa peau blanche et fine qu'il sent sous ses doigts et la rondeur d'un sein. C'est le sel de sa peau sur sa langue, le sang sur ses lèvres malmenées. Et il a beau tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, le sommeil ne vient pas, et le souvenir de Sophie McKinnon reste gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Au petit matin, Sirius se réveille finalement, après une ou deux heures à peine de sommeil, entrecoupés de réveilles brusques. Il est épuisé, et la journée lui semble déjà longue. Surtout s'il doit encore se charger de ce fichu dossier.

Avec lenteur, il s'habille, prend un café et agrafe sa cape d'auror autour du cou. Tout en vérifiant qu'il a bien sa baguette dans la poche intérieure du vêtement, il attrape une poignet de poudre de cheminette et la jette dans la cheminée, avant d'annoncer le ministère de la magie.

A peine arrivé au bureau, il retrouve son meilleur ami, frais comme un gardon, qui l'accueille d'une tape dans le dos. S'installant à son bureau, il attrape le dossier du nain de jardin disparu. Mais à peine a-t-il tourné la première page qu'une voix tonitruante retentit dans la pièce.

- Black! MacAlistair! Sur le terrain! Vous serez en patrouille sur le chemin de traverse jusqu'à midi!

Obéissant sans discuter aux ordres de son supérieur, le jeune homme se retrouve bientôt à déambuler avec son collègue dans les rues surpeuplées du chemin de traverse. Machinalement, il observe les étalages autour de lui. Et puis, ses yeux accrochent la pancarte d'un herboriste. A l'intérieur de la boutique, derrière le comptoir, son regard se pose sur une silhouette tant espérée. Lâchant un "je reviens" à son collègue, et sans réfléchir plus en avant, Sirius fait les trois pas qui le sépare de son obsession, et ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque, faisant tinter la sonnette.

Dans l'herboristerie, tout le monde a relevé la tête, et le silence s'est installé. Après un instant de flottement, Sirius s'avance vers le comptoir, et le contourne. Agrippant la jeune femme, il la sert contre lui. Celle-ci répond sans tarder à ses baisers où se mêlent avidité et violence. Enfin, il plonge son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, respire son odeur, sourit, et murmure à son oreille.

- A mon tours de te rendre complètement dingue.

Puis, il la lâche, et sans se retourner, il sort de la boutique et s'évanouit dans la foule du chemin de traverse, la laissant pantelante derrière son comptoir.

D'abord immobile, et choquée, Sophie ne réagit pas. Et puis un sourire nait sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Miss?

- J'arrive Mrs Allen, je suis à vous tout de suite.

**FIN**

**Alors? ça vaut une petite review? ;)**


End file.
